Lucky Number Seven
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: Bella has been in foster care ever since she was born. She has been moved from foster family to foster family and has never grown close to any of them. She is a famous hockey player though no one knows it. Better summary inside. Please give it a chance!
1. The New Student: Girl or Boy?

**Lucky Number Seven**

**By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**This is my second chapter story that I am writing. I would appreciate that you would give it a try. This is my version of Twilight. This is an all human story. This is also a hockey story. I am also writing this for my birthday July 10th. Yay! Another year older.**

**Summary: Bella has been in foster care ever since she was born. She has been moved from foster family to foster family and has never grown close to any of them. She has never had a friend before and is now moving to Forks, Washington to make a fresh start. Ice hockey is her passion and her escape from the reality that is her life. But why does she have bruises covering her body? Why does she keep where she lives a secret? Why does she have so much money for a 17 year old girl? And why does she disappear for lengths at a time? It is better than it sounds. I hope.**

Chapter 1- The New Student: Girl or Boy?

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I kept my head down as I sloshed through the leaves on my way to my new high school. There was a light drizzle, but I was wearing my new midnight blue sweatshirt, so the water didn't spray my face. My sweatshirt was too big for me but that was good because it covered my face so fully that no one had a hope of seeing my face unless I lowered my hood, which I had no plan of doing foe as long as I could.

My hope for starting out the school year was to blend in with the walls so no one noticed me. I didn't want to be made fun of this year or for anyone to find out my secret. If my secret was discovered, my life would be over. I just wanted to make it through school and start my life with my full time job. No worries about where I would be living, who had control over me or what would happen to me. I would make my own decisions and live my life the way I wanted to. But I also wanted to start fresh at this new high school. Even though I am starting in the middle of the year and in a place where no one would know me, I still wanted to make a friend. Even though I wanted to leave as soon as school was over.

I have never had a friend before. I was always moving to a different family and almost never had a chance to settle down. I was always the outcast. I was always the one who was picked on and bullied and was always by myself.

I have been in foster care since I was born. I have been in 15 different foster families during my seventeen years of life. The younger I was the longer I stayed with the family, but families didn't want older kids. They wanted kids who were young and cute. I had trouble being placed into foster families since I was around the age of ten because I was too old.

The only time I was not miserable was when I played ice hockey. When I am on the ice skating it feels like all my worries, doubts, and unhappiness would just melt away. It feels like I am flying and I feel I can do anything if you just give be skates and some ice to use them on. I love to shoot and do tricks with the puck. It makes me feel that I can actually accomplish something in my lonely life.

I walked through the parking lot of my new school and walked to the building that looked like the main office. As I got closer to it, I saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Forks High School! Home of the Spartans!" I pushed open the door and I felt rush of warm air envelope me from the cold outside air as I entered the office.

The secretary looked up as I entered and smiled at me, but her smile faltered a little as she took in my appearance. _She must be scared of what I'm wearing. _I thought internally laughing. I walked to the desk and looked her over while I waited for her to speak. She was a woman who looked to be in her fifties and had a warm, kind face. She had on a pair of old fashion glasses and a lumpy purple sweater on. I couldn't see what she wore as pants or shoes. Her name tag read Ms. Cope.

After about a minute of her just looking me over she finally spoke, "Hello dear. You must be our new student. Here is your student ID card. You need to fill out the remaining information and then sign your name." She handed me the ID card and a pen.

I looked at the card and quickly filled in my birth date and then signed it. As I wrote down my birth date I could not help but think of how I was only 17 and living in a house alone without parents, foster parents or anyone else. I kept thinking that when September 13th came I would finally be 18. And in these few months until I was free of the foster care system and my social worker could stop checking up on me I would wait. I would wait until I could make my own decisions and I would wait until I could stop hiding or trying so hard to hide my secret. I could finally make friends who would know every part of my life and would not be afraid of getting in trouble or someone making me quit. I would wait to be free.

"And I need to get a quick picture for your card, dear," Ms. Cope said. I finally noticed the small square on my ID that was there for my picture. I snapped my head up to look at her and she was holding a camera. "You are going to need to lower your hood, sweetie," she said to me softly.

I looked around me mortified that I had to reveal my face so soon. I looked out the windows and through the doorways that were in the office. As soon as I saw that no one was around I slowly lowered my hood and smiled timidly at her. Ms. Cope's face brightened up as she looked at me.

"Sweetie, you are beautiful! Why would you hide like that under that big hood? Goodness me, I thought you were a boy!"

I gave her another timid smile, "I didn't want to stick out," I spoke softly to her.

I know it probably didn't make much sense, but she just smiled at me. I gave her a smile so she could take the picture, and the flash blinded me as she took my picture. I gave her my ID card back so she could put the picture on it. She gave me my schedule and a map of the school to look over while I waited. She also gave me a slip that I needed all my teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day. I looked at my schedule,

Period 1- American Sign Language (ASL): TCH- Ms. Sparks Rm.1

Period 2- Math: TCH- Mr. Davis Rm.4

Period 3- Language Arts: TCH Ms. Masen -Rm.7

Period 4- History: TCH Mr. Thompson -Rm.3

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Biology: TCH Mr. Banner -Rm.2

Period 7- Art: TCH Ms. Sullivan -Rm. 9

Period 8- Gym: TCH Coach Clapp -Gym

Before I could really look at it though I heard a bell ring.

"Oh, it looks like first period just started. I will write you a late slip so you do not get it trouble and then you can run to class. Here is your ID card. Normally, we would already have the picture on it, but since you are starting late in the school year you are going to have to work with your picture glued on. I will have another card for you by the end of the week with your picture scanned on their though. I will let you know when it is ready. Have a good day, and remember to bring your slip back with all the signatures," and with that she smiled at me and watched as I walked out of the office with my hood already up.

I looked at my schedule and then the map and then started to run to my first period class, American Sign Language with Ms. Sparks in building number one.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I know it might be a little confusing but all answers will be answered latter on, like Bella's secret. Please review! You can ask questions in reviews if you didn't understand anything. Please give my story a chance and check out my other one Gravestone of Two Lovers. Please review.**

**~7HSVO7~**


	2. So Much for No Attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had an idea for this story and finally started writing it. I will try to update on the weekends. Sorry it is so short! I will make it longer next time. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I had part of this chapter done and then got distracted, by other author's wonderful stories and my own ideas. I had summer homework that I was procrastinating with; I am the biggest procrastinator ever, but now I have to finish it since school starts today for me. It is a new school and I still don't know my way around all three floors to my classes. I am so sorry for the wait. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2- So Much for No Attention

Period 1- American Sign Language (ASL): TCH- Ms. Sparks Rm.1

Period 2- Math: TCH- Mr. Davis Rm.4

Period 3- Language Arts: TCH Ms. Masen -Rm.7

Period 4- History: TCH Mr. Thompson -Rm.3

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Biology: TCH Mr. Banner -Rm.2

Period 7- Art: TCH Ms. Sullivan -Rm. 9

Period 8- Gym: TCH Coach Clapp -Gym

BPOV-

I was ran around the corner of what was I think the cafeteria according to my map, when I ran into something hard and fell down my bag going flying, a few books falling out and the papers in my hands fluttering to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

I looked up at what was not a some_thing_ but a some_one_. It was a tall lanky boy with blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He extended his hand to help me up and started peering closely at my face. Then I realized that my hood had fallen a little and part of my face was showing as well as some of my long, brown hair. I quickly pulled my hood to cover the rest of my face and hair before grabbing his hand and letting him pull me to my feet.

He knelt to his knees once I was firmly on my feet and picked up all our scattered belongings. He stood up and handed me my books and papers.

"I am really sorry miss," I cringed that he already knew I was a girl, "are you sure you are all right?"

I nodded at him for an answer and he seemed to accept it.

"My name is Jasper Hale. I am really sorry about that. Are you a new student here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here. I am really sorry too. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said quietly to him waving my map at him. He chuckled softly at me. Reflexively I pulled my hood farther over my face. He looked questioning at me.

"Well I really need to get to class. I am already late and there is no need to be later. It is my first day after all. So bye," I said quickly before he could start asking me questions. I started to walk away looking at the building numbers when he caught my wrist stopping me in place.

I turned slowly to face him as he spoke, "Wait, do you need help finding your class?"

It wasn't the question I was expecting, but I really did not need him to go talking about me. When he saw me hesitating he smiled warmly at me.

"Umm..." I hesitated further biting my lip, "yes please. I have ASL this period with Ms. Sparks."

He smiled at me again, "I have that class right now. Come on. We are late enough. I would be lucky if I got off with no detention," he said then started to drag me off in the direction he had been running in.

He stopped at a building two down and opened the door for me. He held it open for me like a gentleman before heading in himself. I saw him quickly take his seat while I stood there waiting for the teacher to turn around and see me. It didn't take long as I guess the vibrations of our feet and the door closing alerted her to our presence. **(A/N: I am not deaf so I don't know if this is right at all. If you are or have a friend who is deaf I don't mean to offend anybody if I do.)** She glared at Jasper for a second before turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I signed to her, "I am new here and got lost. Please don't punish Jasper. He was helping show me where the room was."

Her face that had been neutral turned warm and she smiled kindly at me, "You know ASL fluently?" she signed back to me.

I smiled though she couldn't see it. Studying and learning new things is what I did with most of my time since I didn't have any friends or any close bond with the families I stayed with.

"Yes," I signed back simply and if it was possible her smile got wider. I walked up to her and handed her the slip so she could sign it. She took it from me and wrote her signature with quick hands and then handed it back.

"Miss. Swan huh?" she signed to me, but it was more of a question than a statement. I guess my hood made her a little skeptical.

"Yes," I signed back again.

"Why wear that big hood dear? I am sure you have a lovely face that we would all love to see." She signed.

I looked down for a second before I signed back, "I like wearing my sweatshirt. It covers my face and brings less attention to me. It makes it so I am not a target like I always am at all my past schools," I gave her part of the answer.

Her eyes lit up with a certain knowing, "foster child?" she signed.

I jumped a little in surprise and signed back quickly my hands shaking a little, "Ho-how did you know. Nobody knows here. I kept it quiet so nobody would know."

She smiled warmly at me again, "I just had a feeling. Don't worry dear nobody knows until you tell them. I won't tell anybody. That's your secret to tell. Now go sit beside Mr. Hale please. The class isn't as accomplished with their sign language as you are and well not teaching isn't helping them."

I smiled a little again and signed a quick thank you before scurrying to my seat beside Jasper. He smiled kindly at me as I took my seat. It was then that I noticed everyone was staring at me, even though I was in the back of the room. So much for trying to lie low.

I looked at the board and saw Ms. Sparks writing something there. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face quizzical Jasper.

"So, Why do you wear big hoods and why do I get the feeling that you don't want anyone to know who you are?" he questioned me.

So much for not asking questions. This was going to be a long period.

**Please review! I would love to come home from my first day at my new school to a bunch of reviews. I am now allowing anonymous reviews because my friend doesn't have an account and I want to hear her thoughts besides in only emails. Love you number two! And everyone please check out my other story Gravestone of Two Lovers. If you have any questions ask me in a review. I respond to all of them. I am also writing a new story which is probably not a good idea with me writing two stories but this idea won't get out of my head so I am working on that too. Everyone reading my other story Gravestone of Two Lovers, I am still writing it and will hopefully get another chapter out before soon. Thanks for reading.**

**~7HSVO7~**


	3. 41yearly

Hey Everyone!!!! So this is not a chapter, but I wanted to tell you all that I am still alive and am working on the chapter. Oh and did anyone hear that Kristen Stewart is finally annoyed with Robert Pattinson? She is apparently sick of his "puppy love" and wants him to stop! She said if he didn't, she would leave and stop filming her part in Eclipse! So the movie won't be released as they had planned! And did anyone remember that it was April Fool's day? Ok, who fell for that out of pure curiosity? My friend at school who is a HUGE twilight fan fell for it. It was funny.


	4. Another History Freak

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry if anyone thinks or wants this to be a Jasper/Bella story but this will be a Bella/Edward story. I love Jasper but I still write with the original pairings. This is unedited.**

**I'm sooo sorry! You guys have no idea. But life happened to me and well I'm posting a short chapter to those of you who might still be reading.**

Chapter 3- Another History Freak

Period 1- American Sign Language (ASL): TCH- Ms. Sparks Rm.1

Period 2- Math: TCH- Mr. Davis Rm.4

Period 3- English: TCH Mrs. Masen -Rm.7

Period 4- History: TCH Mr. Thompson -Rm.3

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Biology: TCH Mr. Banner -Rm.2

Period 7- Art: TCH Ms. Sullivan -Rm. 9

Period 8- Gym: TCH Coach Clapp -Gym

Previously:

"_So, Why do you wear big hoods and why do I get the feeling that you don't want anyone to know who you are?" he questioned me._

_So much for not asking questions. This is going to be a long period._

BPOV-

I turned towards the front of the room again and took a deep breath, but Ms. Sparks still had her back turned, writing. I kept facing forward thinking about what I should do. I wanted to keep a low profile but if I didn't talk to him he might start speculating with his friends and I don't want people wondering about me. I just wanted to cruise through the few years I have at this school before I can leave and continue my job, my career, my life full time and have no one there to put me on the spot or to tell me I can't do what I want. I needed him to just leave me alone.

I came to my decision after a little bit of quick thinking and turned back to him speaking softly but quickly, "if I answer your questions, will you leave me alone and not tell anyone?" I asked him. I really wanted to be able to trust him for some reason. He made me feel calm with his presence for some strange reason.

I saw a frown mar his perfect face, "I won't tell anyone, because it's not my story to tell. I won't pester you, but I am honestly curious why you would wear that big sweatshirt? That and some other questions I have for you."

I gave a quiet almost inaudible sigh as I steeled myself for a long interrogation. But why was he asking these questions? Why did he care? No one cared about me. I know because of all the different families I have been with. Not even my mother wanted me.

"Why do you care?" I shot back after the mini internal dialogue I have been running about not being wanted.

He frowned again but his eyes didn't show hurt as I watched his reaction carefully, "I care, because you seem sad. I get the feeling that your quiet, but it feels like you don't really want to be alone either."

I just stared at him with shocked eyes. I mean I know what I feel, but I thought I hid it well, "How do you know? Why do you think I want company, and why would I be sad? You can't know!"

"I feel like I can understand other people's emotions really well," he smiled faintly, "my friends joke about me being an empath, but I think I am just really good at reading people's emotions. I haven't lived with the easiest life. But you really do seem like you need a friend."

I just stared at him from behind my hood and started gnawing on my bottom lip like I always do when I am nervous. He seemed like he could be trusted and I really do need a friend. He could be my first friend. Maybe I could open up for once; maybe I just needed somebody like Jasper, some calm gentleman to open up to. And that's when I decided that maybe I didn't have to be completely alone, but I didn't have to tell him everything either. I didn't have to lie and live with guilty, but I didn't have to tell him every little detail of my life. He doesn't really know me so he can't use anything against me either.

I took another deep breath before burrowing deeper in my hood and letting out a big gust of air I began in a whisper, "your right Jasper, I don't want attention. I found that attention brings unwanted questions," at this he looked a little guilty but the dominant emotion on his face was still curiosity, "I don't want nor do I like attention. I prefer just sinking into the background, stay unnoticed and just watch. I don't like getting hurt and I have been too many times before. I have never had a friend in my life, well almost never. There was this one family, who I was very close to, but they moved away five years ago and I had to stay behind." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice at that last sentence and Jasper reached his hand to squeeze my hand under the desk softly as a comforting gesture before he pulled it back to give me some room.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat every time I thought of them and continued with my short analysis of my seemingly pathetic life, "Besides them, I never had anyone who I could really confide with. I learned from all the, disappointment, in my life that being alone is sometimes better. That way no one can hurt me anymore. Nasty comments and stuff won't hurt me because the person would mean nothing to me. And I, I like it that way," the last part was a slight lie. I liked that I couldn't get hurt by a person, but being alone really hurt. I've never had the comfort of a mother or the protectiveness of a father though I know that if things had went differently I would have. But he doesn't need to know that. I don't need pity. However, considering what I just told him, how I just opened up to him pity is probably inevitable. By the look on his face I could see it creeping into his handsome features already. But I couldn't help myself, he didn't speak once and let me pour out my insecurities to him and he was just easy to talk to. He was just so calm! How can someone be that calm?

I looked away from his penetrating eyes and tried to stop the blush creeping up into my cheeks even though I know he can't even see it. I knew he was about to speak, but I didn't know if I could handle the sympathetic comments about to come out of his mouth. I tensed up and just when he started speaking the bell rang and the lights started flashing letting Ms. Sparks know that that was the end of class. I didn't even realize how much time had went by and now I was bolting from my seat and for the door to escape Jasper.

What had I done? Why did I even speak to him? I am so _stupid_!

I looked down at my schedule and then the map before I started to head to math with Mr. Davis in building four. There was a light drizzle that felt good on my flaming face and I quickly shuffled my way to class avoiding looking up. I entered the room and walked up to the teacher handing him my slip. He just looked up at me then grabbed the slip signing his name and then wordlessly pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom. I let out a quick sigh of relief before making my way to my seat.

As soon as the class filled up Mr. Davis had one of the students hand out the books for the new unit and he didn't even spare a glance at me as I was handed my book. I wasn't even given an introduction and for that I was grateful. He gave us a quiz to see where we were on the material and how much we already knew or remembered. It was easy for me because I had nothing else to do in my spare time but study. Well until I got a job that is.

The bell rang and I got up and left but slower this time, and started toward what was sure to be my favorite class, English with Mrs. Masen in building seven. Again, I went up quietly to the teacher to get my slip signed and she smiled at me warmly before grabbing the annoying pink slip. Then she took in my appearance and apparently she saw something that made her smile a little wider before pointing to a seat in the front and reassuring me that her class wasn't as bad as I thought. I shook with silent laughter because I could never think this class was boring.

Like Mr. Davis, Mrs. Masen started the class as soon as everyone was seated, "Good morning everyone, we have a new student today and I hope that you that you will make sure that they are welcome. That said Angela, would you please pass out the books we will be starting today?" I watched as a petite brunet with glasses next to me stood with a soft, "yes Mrs. Masen," before scurrying to the cabinet and coming out with a stack of worn books.

She gave me a small smile and a welcome to Forks, before placing one of the books on my desk and I nodded back. I picked up the book and gave an internal squeal. It was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, and one of my very favorite books. I mean how much of an oxymoron is "Oh, happy dagger!"? It also seemed fickle, I mean they fall in "love" and marry and then die in a week. Not to mention that Juliet in too young and her parents are complete lunatics. It has been said that Romeo and Juliet is a love story, but has it occurred to anybody that they used the wrong L word? It is nothing more than a lust story.

However, no matter how fickle the whole book may appear, it does suggest that some lives are worse than mine. Not to mention that just the style of writing appeals to me. The book is funny and ridiculous. Sure there is a thing as love at first sight. I've experienced it when I saw people skating and fell in love with hockey, but for two people to fall in love in has to be more than just sex and that's why the book is so amusing. The style of writing is amazing not to mention how fast it was written and I like how Shakespeare had made this version of the story a little more realistic than other versions in regards to their ages.

Shakespeare's version is by far my favorite and I have no doubt that if I lived in his time I would be one of the poor people standing in the bottom of the Globe theatre laughing at the crude works just because I can. It shows that everything must end whether it is happiness or agony. Romeos agony ended and so did his happiness, but everything has a story and while I don't believe in fate, I cannot deny that I do have a purpose in this life and while it not is writing stories as well as Shakespeare, I have a job of bringing happiness to myself, even if it is hard to find. It just shows how even love stories have their problems, and there might just be hope for me that I can have a family, a real family, for the first time in my life.

I was overjoyed when the teacher said this would be a quiet class and for us to get started on reading, because we would have an essay on it in the near future. Of course that's when all the whispering around me started while I picked up my copy and I saw Mrs. Masen smile at me when she realized I was actually doing the assignment. She walked by me and winking while dropping a paper on my desk. I almost laughed out loud when I realized why she wasn't forcing them to read. Karma can be a bitch when you procrastinate and the paper was five pages long. It was about how the ending of the book contrasted with the beginning and then choosing two characters, state what some of the changes they went through were and then compare and contrast Shakespeare's version to others. It involved research and the book thoroughly read.

I saw that Angela was the only other person in the class who was actually reading and she also received one of the rubrics for the essay and was quietly chuckling to herself. I grinned and then went back to my book reading my favorite parts, while waiting for the bell to ring.

When the bell finally went off, I didn't rush out of the room as I had the last two classes, this time I hung back as everyone else surged forward. When I was done I realized that I wasn't the last person, but that Angela was there as well.

She smiled at me before making her way over, "Hi, I'm Angela," she then stuck out her hand for me to shake and I grasped it quickly before letting go.

I nodded acknowledging her words, before uttering a quick, "Bella."

"Do you need any help finding your next class, Bella?" She asked me with pure intent burning in her eyes, she didn't care about gossip.

"I have history with Mr. Davis in room 3 next I passed it on the way I'm sure I can find it thank you though," I told her quietly.

She nodded with a smile still gracing her face, "would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Umm no thank you," I told her, hating to turn her down but not wanting to become a source of gossip, "I think I'd rather just umm,"

"It's okay, I understand first days can be hard, and don't worry I'm not the gossip queen of the school," and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I quickly made my own exit and hurried to get to the classroom.

All the heads in the class turned my way as I entered the room, but I just put my head down and went to where the teacher was sat at an ancient computer. I silently handed him the pink slip, and he took it without a word, then looking around the class he scanned the seats.

"Please take a seat next to Mr. Hale, Mr. Hale would you please raise your hand?"

I looked up for the hand and found it attached to none other than Jasper. I groaned quietly. I didn't want to seem rude, but I didn't want to be asked anymore questions. I shuffled to the empty desk beside his, and bless the teacher; he started the class before Jasper had a chance to even say hi.

"Okay we will have a short quiz today and then copy the notes on the board for the rest of class," he started passing out papers and then stopped when he got to me, "don't worry about this, consider it as a placement quiz, to see where you are in the subject," with that he finished passing out the quizzes.

When we were finished with the quizzes we handed them to Mr. Davis and he started correcting them while we took the notes. I avoided looking at Jasper at all costs. Ten minutes before the bell rang, our quizzes were passed back.

"Jasper well done as always," then he turned to look at me, "well it seems we have another student with a knack for history, well done."

I sunk further down in my seat as all the heads once again turned to stare at me. I saw Jasper trying to inconspicuously glance at my own sheet after looking over his own. I just pushed it to him and in return he handed me his. He had scribbled all over, adding in some historical fact and even adjusting statements from questions that were asked. In other words, he does exactly what I do. But his confederacy knowledge seemed far more reverent than mine, while I knew the facts Jasper seemed to know them stone cold.

I heard a low whistle on my right and turned my attention back to Jasper, "Wow full marks, I'm impressed, you're almost as good as me," he teased.

"I'm almost as good as you? I say I far surpass you while you know facts it seems like you're missing out on the real important ones, like the fact that it was the Union who won, not the Confederates," I whispered back. He just grinned at me and handed back my paper while picking his up.

The bell rang, but before he could speak again, I shot out of seat and was out the door before anyone else. I quickly made my way to the cafeteria, the second largest building besides the gym. I went through the lunch line as fast as possible, only picking up a bottle of lemonade. I didn't think the butterflies in my stomach could handle anything more. I shuffled my way through the line and then I paid the lunch lady and started making my way outside.

I barely walked three paces before I heard a voice shout "hey new kid! Why don't you sit with us?" I looked quickly to wear the voice came from and saw a boy with a baby shaped face and blond spiky hair waving at me. Sitting around him were what I would assume were the popular kids, and in the corner of their table I saw Angela. She was looking apologetically at me.

I just continued walking toward the doors, ignoring them and stepped into the wet outdoors of Forks. I looked toward the benches, but they were all wet, then I spotted a tree and went toward it. At my old schools I was always alone and I always found a tree to hide myself. It was always the thing that stayed the same. The tree and I, no matter where I was moved to, there were always trees for me to climb.

I quickly scrambled up to a thicker and dryer branch hiding, closing myself off from the world, or at least that was my intent. I was hardly there for five minutes before I was aware of footsteps coming towards me. I looked down and saw Jasper being dragged by a tiny bouncing girl. Its cliché to call her a pixie, but that's exactly what she looked like, a black spiky haired pixie. They stopped right under my tree and she gave me such a wide smile I was surprise it didn't crack her face.

**Ok. I know I've been away for over a year. I have been planning to update for forever and in all honesty this was done months ago. I wanted to make it longer because I haven't posted in forever, but I just wanted to put something up for those of you that might still be interested in my story. I will be forever grateful to those of you who haven't abandoned me. My life has just started getting a little too complicated…who knew high school could be so hard? And for any of you who care, I made the varsity ice hockey team!**

**Umm I PROMISE I will keep my updates sooner rather than later. I will try to update one of my stories every week. **

**~7HSVO7~**


	5. Ashley

**Hey Everyone! I know this is not an update and I am soo sorry for the wait. A new chapter will be up soon. I just talked to my friend today, months ago she told me that her friend needed a double lung transplant and that her family could not afford it. They have been trying to raise money and I found out that they don't have enough, and Ashley is dying. She had a first double lung transplant at 15! She became diabetic due to complications. A few years later she needed a kidney transplant. Now she needs another double lung transplant. Please, please send this link to anyone you might know! Tell them to read her BIO and to keep sending this on. Anything helps!**

http:/transplant . org/donate/ashleydias


End file.
